


Solo Ascent

by kindkit



Category: Tintin
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tintin doesn't actually start wearing the famous blue sweater until the end of <em>Le secret de la Licorne</em> (<em>The Secret of the Unicorn</em>). Since it goes with Haddock's blue sweater so nicely, I decided it was a gift.</p></blockquote>





	Solo Ascent

Tintin has never been as alone as this. No sound but his footsteps and the wind, no sign of humanity. Only the mountains. Charabang is a day's walk ahead; the lamasery, two days behind. Chang is somewhere beyond the village. The captain is on his way back to Kathmandu.

Tintin had hoped the captain would change his mind. But he's alone, except for Milou and the prickling certainty that Chang is alive.

If he makes it up the mountain and down again, what then? Can he go home to Moulinsart and expect the captain to receive him? In the captain's mind, he knows, it's Tintin who did the leaving, choosing a ghost over everything true and solid.

Could he go home (home?) to the rue Labrador? Could he follow Chang to London?

Those places sound no more welcoming than the moon. Without the captain, Tintin's homeless, lost.

If he dies on the mountain, will the captain know? Will he wish he'd come along, or will he just forget?

Tintin hugs his arms across his chest, cold hands thrust into the sleeves of his favorite sweater, the blue one, the one the captain gave him. It hardly warms him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tintin doesn't actually start wearing the famous blue sweater until the end of _Le secret de la Licorne_ ( _The Secret of the Unicorn_ ). Since it goes with Haddock's blue sweater so nicely, I decided it was a gift.


End file.
